


That 70s Show: Red Shuts Jackie Up

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal, F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red punishes Jackie, anally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That 70s Show: Red Shuts Jackie Up

This is set in the TV show That 70s Show. This story focuses on the characters Red and Jackie

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, don’t be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I’ll see if I can add it to my list of ideas. This story is done on request. 

Edited by SexyGeek  
*  
"I'm tired of you being such a spoiled bitch," Red angrily said to Jackie, one of his son's friends. She was a pompous 19 year old upper class girl, of average height with shoulder length black hair. He finished, "All you stupid kids these days think you are so special." He had asked her to help him with a project in the garage, helping him fix a car he had in there.

"You know, Red, maybe you are just wound up way too tight,” Jackie replied, mostly amused by Red's anger, not taking him seriously at all. Her arrogance kept her from understanding the anger Red was feeling.

"Or maybe you kids are just too damn loose." Red responded angrily, putting his equipment away as he talked, not even noticing the other implications of his comment. He slammed the lid shut, not wanting to spend any more time with her then he needed to. He had originally asked her to help but he quickly found it to be more of a burden.

She handed him his tools now, thinking of new ways to provoke him, enjoying the feeling of getting under his skin. She had always noticed Red giving her sideways glances when she showed a little skin or ass, and she prepared to do both. She purposely dropped a tool of Red’s and bent almost completely over, letting her red blouse ride up, showing off her ass in her tight jeans and her underwear peeking just above her pants. She had a nice tight butt, which got the attention of every red-blooded guy who saw it, including Red, 

“Alright, that’s it, you stupid slut,” Red snapped, that little action being enough to tip him over the edge. He dragged a chair to the center of the room and then grabbed Jackie by the arm. He dragged her back to the chair which he plopped himself down onto. He pulled her over her lap, and grabbed a full handful of her ass, which he had always had a thing for. Jackie gasped, surprised at the suddenness of this all. 

“What are you going to do big man, spank me?” Jackie mocked, still not taking Red seriously. Jackie was a 19 year old pompous upper class girl, who had a very tight body. She was of average height with shoulder length black hair. She had on the smaller sized breasts although they looked good on her. Her best feature though was her very tight butt, which was the envy of Red and just about every other red-blooded guy who saw her. For clothing she had a simple pair of sneakers, skinny blue jeans, and a red blouse.

Red looked at that nice tight ass, and felt her small perfect tits pressing into his thighs, and decided to take her up on her suggestion. He ripped her pants and panties down and off, and he took only a moment to admire the shapely scene in front of him. He then roughly cupped her ass with one hand, relishing the feeling of her tight young body in his grasp. Jackie tried to hide her pleasure but as Red's hand glided across her butt, she let out a soft moan. This encouraged Red knowing he now truly had her in the palm of his hands.

He grabbed her panties off the ground and pushed them into her mouth, stifling her insults. He steeled himself and brought his hand down sharply on the shapely ass of his son’s friend. She let out a sharp intake of breath, shocked Red had gone through with it. The pain brought tears to her eyes.

"Not so funny now, is it?” Red asked, glad to see he finally got her shut up. All she did was let out a soft mewl, finally understanding the severity of the situation. He brought his hand down again and again earning yelps from her now with each slap. After about a dozen spanks he let his hand rest on her ass admiring the reddish hand mark on it. He jiggled each cheek before slapping them lightly now sensing that both of them were starting to get aroused.

Jackie for her part felt something stirring under her, but she ignored it as Red’s hands were starting to feel very good. After the sharp pain when he had started spanking her now she was left with his strong hands jiggling, grabbing, and playing with her ass however he pleased. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him, and so she wouldn’t forget this was supposed to be a punishment he brought his hand down again. This only earned him a loud moan from Jackie and he knew now he had to do something more to get to her. 

He pushed her up from his lap and then down to her knees, committed to teaching her a lesson no matter what. He positioned her face inches from cock and slowly unbuttoned his pants giving her a show of sorts knowing what would be occurring next. As he whipped his monster cock out Jackie gasped and was shocked into silence. She couldn’t stop staring at it. Its size, girth, and appearance were just much more than anything she had ever seen. 

He ordered her to open her mouth and she meekly complied. He placed the tip of his cock on her tongue which she had stuck out on her own. He ever so slowly slid his cock into her mouth, and as he did so Jackie could only marvel at its size. She had been with a few men and none of them ever even remotely compared to the big cock lying in her mouth. 

The head of his cock entered her mouth and as he pushed further Jackie could feel her cheeks bowing out, yet the only thing she could think of is how hot this was making her. Further in he went, and both of them felt him getting harder. To Jackie it felt there was a hot rod of steel pushing into her mouth. As he pushed more and more in, Jackie started to wonder how big it really was. 

Red looked down at the sight in front of him and it only made him harder and more prepared to do whatever he wanted to the nubile young woman with his cock in her mouth. Watching himself stretch her cheek out was marvelous and as he got most of his cock in he made sure to give her a bit of the punishment he had been trying to give her from the start. With one final push he plunged the rest of his cock fully into her mouth.

With one hand he wrapped her hair in a rough ponytail. His cock was now balls deep in her mouth and Red had never felt more powerful. With the other hand he reached forward and clamped her nose down using two fingers. As saliva built in her throat and tears formed in her eyes she could feel the air being constricted from her body. She gave herself into Red’s powerful grasp. He only let her feel this way for a few seconds before relieving her.  
He then whipped his cock entirely out of her mouth before pumping it back in. Jackie sputtered and moaned as he did, but it didn’t stop Red from doing it again and again. Jackie braced one hand on Red and the other snaked down to her pussy and started to play with it. As she flicked her clit she couldn’t help but think that no one she had ever been with had ever taken her even remotely like this. 

All the boys she had been with had been caring or quick, but Red was neither. As he plunged his monstrosity into her she knew he could go the distance and while he was only doing whatever he wanted she still loved the hell out of it. His cock facefucking her was tough, but at the same time she had quickly gotten used to it, and now hearing Red’s groans of approval and feeling her own arousal building Jackie was loving every second of this.  
Saliva spilled out of her mouth and fell onto her legs and her shirt. During all this Red felt himself building up more and more, and he decided this still wasn’t enough. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and held it just outside, seemingly teasing her. 

“How would you like a cock up your ass?” Red spat at her, using a variation of his catchphrase. Spanking that ass had awakened a desire to stick it in her. Jackie, now understanding that he was going to do just about whatever he wanted, started to argue.. He put his hand over her mouth and made it clear he was going to do exactly what he wanted. 

He pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the car, dropping his pants entirely as he did so. Her bent her over it and let his cock glide over her pussy teasing her. Without warning he brought it to her asshole and shoved it completely in, earning a loud moan or gasp from Jackie, he couldn’t tell or care which. As he pushed his cock further and further in he marveled at the tightness of the hole he was penetrating.

Jackie couldn’t believe Red was pushing his cock into her asshole, and furthermore she couldn’t believe how much she liked it. As Red stretched her young asshole out his oversized cock pulsed as it was shoved further in and Jackie could feel every inch of it almost destroying her ass.

Jackie’s hands were planted on the car, and she felt Red’s hand move up from her hips to her breasts which he kneaded through her shirt. Jackie moved one hand and went back to playing with her pussy. As both of them got into a rhythm they both also sped up and as Red’s cock plunged in and out of her ass, more and more of her fingers went into her pussy. In Red’s experienced hands Jackie could feel an orgasm building very quickly. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Jackie screamed, and Red responded by crashing his hand down on her ass with a thunderous spank. This sent Jackie over the edge and as she trembled and screamed in his arms he continued to pummel her relentlessly letting out a chuckle at her cumming from a brutal ass-fucking. Her legs shook and he rapidly continued to spank her extending and amplifying her orgasm. He brought both hands back to her hips and repositioned himself slightly so he could really start going to town on her ass. Each stroke brought his cock almost fully out before it slammed back in, but Jackie was mostly nonresponsive lying on the car still recovering.  
Red could feel himself approaching his own orgasm and so he sped up as well, each thrust earning a loud moan from Jackie. As he felt himself start to go over the edge he thrust fully into her and held it there. Jackie felt wave after wave of hot cum explode into her ass, and she hated herself for how much she liked it. Red kept going long after they both expected him to be done and as he finally finished he slowly pulled his cock out of her ass as a trail of cum came along too.

The sight of his monster cock inches from her ass with a string of cum connecting the two was intoxicating and Red stopped just to stare at it. Once he had his fill of the view he wiped his cock off and moved to his clothes. He slowly put them on and noticed Jackie was still in the same position as if in a state of shock. Once he was dressed he threw her clothes in her direction, but he kept her panties to himself, and walked outside towards his house.

Jackie slowly moved from her spot subconsciously clenching her cheeks and keeping the cum inside her. She bent down and grabbed piece after piece of clothing and put them on, still unsure of what just happened. As she slipped on her pants she felt cum drip out little by little. She also knew she had never felt more aroused than during all that. As she felt a particular big glob of cum drip down her leg, her pussy once again was dripping wet.  
She quickly pulled her pants down just a bit and her hand quickly shot back to her pussy. She gently felt her swollen lips and slowly pushed three fingers into her soaking wet pussy. She moaned, missing the feeling of a cock penetrating her, relishing the ecstasy she was causing to herself. She moved her thumb over to her clit which she quickly started to play with and flick. She bit down on her lower lip trying to keep her from shouting out too loud. 

Her other hand moved to her breasts which she played with over the top of her shirt, missing the feeling of Red’s rough grasp on them but still liking how expertly she could maneuver them over her clothes. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds and trying their damndest to poke through her shirt. Her fingers in her pussy started to speed up as she masturbated. She couldn’t believe how good this felt, but as the days earlier events went over in her mind she knew she was about to cum again. 

While this was occurring Kitty, Red’s wife, returned home and as she walked by the garage she thought she heard something inside. Right as she peered inside Jackie closed her eyes and came, her body giving in completely to her orgasm. Kitty slapped a hand to her mouth, shocked at what she was seeing. Jackie body was awash with the pleasure she was feeling, her whole body shook with the waves that were hitting her.

Jackie shouted out unintelligently unable to contain her pleasure anymore. As her orgasm slowly started to slow down, Kitty recognized the signs and slowly backed away, not wanting Jackie to catch her watching her. Jackie finally opened her eyes, having just experienced the second mind blowing orgasm of the day. She was completely unaware anyone had caught her, and as she slipped on her pants, nothing went on her through her mind. She was completely satisfied and she slipped out of the garage checking to see if anyone saw her. Once she thought she was in the clear she started to walk back home, a smile creeping onto her face.  



End file.
